The Night is Still Young
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. After Roxas is caught up in a storm and wakes up on an unknown island in the middle of the ocean, he finds himself in the company of a tribe filled with nothing but women. They tell him that he can't leave and that he was destined for a task, and it so happened to involve marrying the tribe's shaman leader. Roxas x Lulu LEMON!


_- The Night is Still Young -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Lulu_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

The young spiky blonde brought up a hand to cover his eyes from the afternoon sun, smiling brightly as he stared out into the beautiful ocean. After fishing for a few days, Roxas was making his journey back home through the ocean sea, manning a single boat to provide food and money for his parents and siblings.

"I should be home in three days," he sighed heavily, relaxing comfortably on his boat while the ocean current carried him back home.

But then a concerning thought clouded his clear mind as he remembered the last time he saw his parents, who were pressuring him to find a girl and get married, and were already suggesting names to their future grandchildren. Roxas would postpone or make excuses how he couldn't hold onto a girlfriend for more than a couple of weeks, but it wasn't the lovely lady's fault, it was Roxas and his sense of particular taste.

He began to imagine his dream girl and quickly fell asleep on the wood flooring of his boat, basking in the sunlight as the day slowly went and was replaced with night.

Roxas woke up from the roaring sound of thunder, seeing nothing but blackness in the sky and rain drops showering him until his body and clothes were soaked to the bone. He realized that he was in the middle of a storm, with lightning flashing in the sky and tidal waves sending his small boat off course.

"Oh crap!" He gasped.

The spiky blonde started doing multiple tasks to keep his boat afloat, his skin going numb from the cold while the rain felt like needles to his eyes. But before he could react, a wall of water slammed into the side of his boat and knocked him to the other side. Pain surged through his numb body and ached his back, making it hard to even stand up and continue manning the boat, resulting in him passing out and be at the mercy of the storm.

Darkness took him and he lost consciousness, his last thought concluding that he was dead and lost to the world. The pain subsided and all other feelings in his body, his head was clear of ache, and the roaring of the ocean calmed down into the subtle sounds of the waves splashing against a sandy beach.

Warmth returned to his body and the aching pain in his body resurfaced, the softness of sand pressed against his cheek as he assumed that he was laying semi-conscious on an unknown beach and that he survived the ocean storm. His ears were working too as he heard a group of footsteps making their way towards him, stopping suddenly as Roxas tried to open his eyes and ask for help.

"Hey, it's a guy!" A girl's voice announced.

"We can see that, Rikku," another girl sighed.

From the sound of their voices, Roxas thought they were friendly enough, but if only they actually assisted him during his weak state. He felt a finger poke him in the cheek and he groaned in response, slowly trying to lift his upper body with the little energy he had in his arms.

"Good, he's alive!" The girl named Rikku cheered.

"Does this mean that he's the one?" the other girl questioned in awe.

"He better be," a third voice warned.

Roxas rolled onto his back and tried to open his eyes, finding nothing but a burning sunlight halting his progress. But then he felt a group of shadows blocking the light, providing him a moment to open his eyes and adjust the blurry vision until everything became clear.

And when he did, Roxas immediately blushed as he looked upon three beautiful women wearing little clothing and tribal paint around their curved bodies. Each girl was different then the last, with a short haired brunette with blue and pink cloths, a girl with blonde hair and a scarf around her neck, and a rather threatening girl with short silver hair and black clothing.

The brunette girl leaned down and gave the confused blonde a warm smile. "Rise and shine, wonderer," she said playfully.

The blonde haired girl did the same and giggled. "Yeah, we've been waiting for you for centuries!"

The silver haired girl leaned down and narrowed her red eyes. "And you better be worth it," she warned again.

Before Roxas could muster up an answer, he was pulled from the sandy beach and dragged back into the main land. Whether he was hit on the head during the storm or what he was seeing truly real, he realized that he was on an island of women, seeing nothing but females wearing tribal clothing and huts for homes. The girls that found him were helping him walk as the brunette girl led the way deeper into the village, while the tribe's women stared in awe at him and quickly followed suite as they whispered words of question.

"Th- There are only women on this island?" He asked in a weak voice.

The energetic blonde on his right gave him a chuckle. "Yep, our tribe hasn't had men for years."

The silver haired girl on his left directed her attention at him. "And you're certainly not the most impressive male that's entered our island."

The spiky haired blonde felt like he was being choked by the sheer awkwardness of being around so many women, especially since they all wore barely any clothing that showed their splendid curves. But the most baffling part was that they all were extremely beautiful, and each girl he walked by gave him a interested stare.

The stranded blonde ended up on his knees inside a tent surrounded by the tribe's women who watched him intensely, making his heart race and sweat cascade down the sides of his face. His hands quivered in his lap and he tried to keep his gaze away from everyone else, feeling rather exposed considering his clothes were ripped and tattered. The tent was dark with only the campfire in the middle providing an orange light, the crackling sounds of the fire keeping the utter silence at bay.

The three girls that found him entered from the other end of the tent and surrounded him, crossing their arms in unison as they stared down at him. They quickly introduced themselves, the brunette being Yuna, the blonde being Rikku, and the silver haired girl being Paine.

"Tell us your name, wonderer?" Yuna asked.

"R- Roxas," he stuttered.

All the women in the tent started whispering his name and some even giggled, making him blush fiercely as he tried to keep his attention where it was needed.

"That's a cute name!" Rikku chuckled.

Paine released a displeasing huff and looked away, hiding her expression from the wondering blonde. "Your name doesn't matter, all that matters is that you achieve your purpose."

Purpose, how did he have a purpose when he just ended up on this unknown island filled with nothing but women? Most guys would probably think that this was heaven, but Roxas only wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"P- Purpose?" He asked.

Yuna giggled and a blush emerged on her cheeks. "Yes, your arrival was foretold by our shaman," she explained.

Roxas heard of these people who specialize in voodoo and witchcraft, but he thought that it was just stories and slide of hand tricks. He gulped a lump in his throat and scratched the back of his neck, mentally praying that he won't be the subject of human sacrifice.

"You are destined to be bound to our tribe," Yuna continued, shocking the blonde with her words. "Our leader foretold the coming of a man who will end up on our island."

Roxas waved his hands in front of him in panic. "B- But you have the wrong guy, I was stranded here by accident!"

Paine narrowed her eyes at him and growled, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him until their faces were inches apart. "Shut up, you're the suitor from a far away land and you're here to complete our prophecy!"

The spiky haired blonde immediately paid attention to the 'suitor' part of her rant, his face turning completely red as he realized the significance of their prophecy. He'll be forcefully married to someone in their tribe and be stuck on this island forever.

"I- I can't be m- married," he stuttered.

Paine threw him on the ground and Rikku leaned down with a pouting expression. "Well, you don't have a choice; the fate of our tribe depends on you!" She stated.

Yuna stayed calm after all this drama, offering her hand as she spoke softly. "Our shaman foretold a man with yellow hair and eyes as bright as the ocean, it's definitely you."

Roxas took her hand and she pulled him up back onto his knees, and the three girls dismissed the conversation and took a seat behind him. He tried to ask for more question but the girls only hushed in response, while the rest of the women in the tent stared seriously at the only male on the island. Meanwhile, Roxas wondered who he'll be forced to marry, his thoughts immediately drawn to the silver haired girl with a bad temper. Even though she was frightening and seemed to hate him from the start, he rather liked her because of it.

The spiky blonde noticed how the whispers quickly silenced and returned his attention back to the front of the tent, looking beyond the campfire as someone entered from the other side. He felt his heart stop as he took in all of the features of the woman who entered, concluding her as the most beautiful women on the island.

The shaman was a woman in her late twenties, wearing nothing but dark garments and black clothing. Her fur coat was covered in belts and jewelry, putting weight on the clothing which provided a rather revealing view of her shoulders and ample cleavage. The shaman's face was stunning, with her hair tied up in a knot at the top with long braids dangling from it. She wore many accessories, including several necklaces, rings and many ear piercings, as well as dark purple make up. In Roxas' opinion, she was like a dark angel tempting him with sinful promises, and he would gladly sell his soul for someone like her.

The shaman kept her stoic gaze on him as she stood across from the campfire, and Roxas stared back with a hypnotized expression as he waited for her to speak.

"My name is Lulu," she introduced in a deep feminine tone. "The shaman of our tribe and leader of this island."

After much silence Roxas concluded that it was his turn to introduce himself, scratching the back of his neck while cold sweat fell from his chin. "I'm Roxas, it's a pleasure to meet you," he spoke weakly.

The tribal girls around him started giggling, making him wonder if he said something foolish and deepen the blush stained onto his cheeks. Lulu silenced the women by simply raising her hand, reducing the noise down to the crackling of the fire.

"The pleasure is mine," Lulu said calmly, making the blonde's stomach flutter in delight. "We've been expecting you."

How can Roxas explain that their prophecy is wrong, that he was just a young fisherman who got caught up in a storm because he was too busy daydreaming about his dream girl, who coincidentally seemed to be standing across from him.

"I'm sorry but..." he muttered, pausing before the overwhelming disappointment consumed him. "I don't think I'm the guy you've been waiting for."

The shaman beauty released a small chuckle, shifting her stoic expression into a more seductive smile. The spiky blonde couldn't help but stare at her arousing lips, watching the purple covered lips curve upwards and tempt him with its mysterious flavor.

"Our island is cursed, Roxas," she explained, beginning her story by circling around the campfire. "The men and boys of our island all died under this plague and we were left to slowly dwindle as a tribe, and any men who entered our waters were also consumed by the curse."

This undoubtedly explains why he saw nothing but women in the village, but doesn't explain why he's so important. He glanced around to see the despaired faces of the tribe women in the tent, wondering if they've lost loved ones because of this ambiguous plague.

Lulu returned to her spot across the campfire and directed her strict gaze back to the male blonde. "But you are not affected, if you were of no importance, the curse would've ended you back on the beach."

"Then why am I still alive?" Roxas questioned further.

Lulu walked around the fire and stood above him, looking down at him with the most enticing gaze in her eyes. Roxas marveled how beautiful she looked up close, and the obvious age difference between them made the possibility of a relationship almost nonexistent, but that didn't stop him from hoping while he listened to her glorious voice.

"With the use of my dark magic I foresaw a day when someone will be strong enough to withstand the curse," she spoke, drawing the attention of everyone in the tent.

'Strong' would be the last word Roxas would consider himself, yet everyone here stared at him like he was some incredible hope for their people. But how can he be immune, it's not like he came from some important family line, and what does this have to do with him marrying one of the tribe's women.

"You may not have known this but you carry darkness in your heart," Lulu revealed, making some of the women whisper in discussion. "It lies dormant inside of you, and it would've gone unnoticed throughout your life if you hadn't ended up here."

The women in the tent gave him concerning glances, perhaps hearing this news for the first time. But Roxas felt the most weight from this sudden reveal, looking down at his hands as if he could see such darkness in his veins. None of this made clear sense to him, especially the fact that his family genes carry such foreboding potential.

"But how can that be?" He whispered.

"How is not important," Lulu responded, making the confused blonde look up at her. "What matters is that you are here."

Yuna and Rikku quickly lifted him up to his feet, while Paine pushed him forward until he stood inches away from the shaman beauty. Roxas had to tilt his chin up to meet eye to eye with the dark mage, but his gaze had to fight the urge to glance downward at her ample cleavage, which was perfect at eye level. But he still had one final question before he's forced into this new life, whether he likes it or not.

"B- But who will I be marrying?" He asked.

Roxas caught the smirks and giggles from the girls around him and looked back to see his shaman beauty smiling, unable to react in time as she brought her hands up to his cheeks and pull him into an unexpected kiss. He was left on the tips of his toes as he struggled to comprehend what was happening, while all the girls in the tent cheered as their shaman dominated the blonde into submission.

Her lips tasted like black cherries, delicious but possibly deadly, and Roxas fell under her spell immediately. But like a flash of lightning, the wonder quickly ended as Lulu separated their lips and released her grip on his face. Roxas was left dumbfounded, his face painted red with confusion and embarrassment, and stared with wide blue eyes as the dark woman in front of him smiled seductively.

"Me," she answered.

* * *

The wedding was set a week after his unexpected arrival to the island, being the center of attention throughout the week as he tried to be accustomed to his new life. Being surrounded by nothing but women everyday brought a lot of stress to the stranded blonde, but he eventually got used to it and made friends with everyone in the village.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine would accompany him during his travels through the forests and fishing, probably keeping an eye on him in case he gets the thought of trying to escape without committing his part of their prophecy. But he didn't mind, he liked having them around and growing their friendships since he'll be staying on this island forever.

The only disconcerting thought was that Roxas hadn't seen his bride all week; Lulu kept to herself and spent most of the days inside her tent. How was he supposed to get to know her if they don't spend some time together, they're going to be married soon? Which brought up another awkward fact, he's in an arranged marriage with an older women, about ten to fifteen years apart. All the other girls in the tribe felt okay with the matter, it was only Roxas who felt some concerns, and he hasn't talked to Lulu if she was even okay with the situation too.

Then again she did kiss him willingly and rather ravenously, maybe she felt some affection towards him like he did for her. Roxas felt foolish to carry such deep emotions for a person he met once, like love at first site you read about in fairy tales. But during his days exploring the island or the moments when he wasn't talking to his friends, he would be thinking of his future wife, Lulu.

But the day finally came and Roxas was left stressing out inside of his own tent, wearing some ceremonial robes the tribal girls made him during the week. Cold sweat rolling down his forehead as he mentally prepared for this important occasion, hearing the women outside talking and giggling as they walked towards the beach where the wedding was held.

"You okay in there?" Yuna asked as she entered his tent.

The short haired brunette was wearing some white and purple robes for the occasion, smiling warmly at him as she took a seat beside him. Rikku and Paine quickly followed, wearing similar robes with their own distinct colors.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to clear my head," Roxas sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Rikku quickly jumped to the seat on his other side and nudged him on the shoulder. "Well nothing is gonna prepare you for tonight!" She teased.

Roxas' cheeks started to heat up as he questioned further. "W- What do you mean?"

Paine, being the strict and brash individual that she was, released a sigh and answered. "What she means is that our shaman is going to rock your world after the ceremony."

His face boiled over in an instant and he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat so he could speak, stuttering pathetically as he finally made words into an awkward question.

"W- Wh- Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Yuna sighed a heavy breath and placed her hand on his lap. "Well, it's to be expected after such ceremonies."

Rikku gave him another nudge on his shoulder, which started to hurt after awhile. "Yeah, you two get an extra large tent all to yourselves, perfect for a newly married couple, am I right?" She chuckled mischievously.

"And don't think you can just crawl away in the middle of the night," Paine threatened.

Roxas felt the urge to defend himself, feeling the slight courage to finally stand up to the silver haired girl. "I would never do something like that; I'm committed to my duty and the woman I'm going to marry!" He responded deeply.

Yuna and Rikku released a flattered gasp and clapped their hands together, admiring his devotion to their shaman leader after a week living with the , Paine expression shifted into surprise, blushing fiercely as she was left dumbfounded from the blonde's sudden bravery. After much awkward silence, the silver haired girl released a huff and stormed out of the tent, the blush on her cheeks growing as she left.

"Did I hurt her feelings?" Roxas asked.

"Actually I think you impressed her," Yuna confirmed.

"Yeah, if anything, you just hurt her pride," Rikku teased.

When the time finally came, the girls guided the groom towards the beach where torches lighted the sandy grounds. All the tribal women sat quietly on their knees with a clear root towards the middle of the ceremony, where a priestess waited for the bride and groom. Some girls played drums, providing steady music as the tribe waited for the wedding to begin.

Roxas waited in the center of the crowd while the girls around him conversed and congratulated his marriage, making him blush for the hundredth time and respond timidly. He looked around and saw his three friends sitting side by side, Yuna waved, Rikku gave him a thumbs up, and Paine crossed her arms and kept her eyes away from him.

The blonde groom's eyes were drawn to a couple of figures walking from the village, hidden the shadow of the night as they slowly approached the beach. When they got closer the torches revealed that it was his bride and two other priestesses, walking with careful steps as the tribe quickly went silent.

Lulu wore her black fur coat and jewelry, looking as radiant as ever as she approached the center of the stage where her young groom waited frantically. When their eyes met, she her lips slightly curved into a smile before returning to her series posture, while Roxas gulped and tried loosening the collar of his robe. This was the woman he was going to marry, with rigid posture and dark clothing, much older and respected by all her people, and an expert at dark magic.

The two stood side by side and faced each other, Lulu looking upon him with a calm expression while Roxas looked up at her with anxiety. The priestess spoke and the bride and groom repeated, inching closer to the final act that'll bind them forever. And when Roxas spoke the last words, Lulu wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The tribe cheered and Roxas could hear Rikku whistling in the back, but his attention was focused on the succulent lips of his wife. Again, Roxas was on his tippy toes, placing his hands on her arms as he accepted her sudden affection.

Everything else happened so fast, one minute he was in the ceremony, and the next he sat down on the bedside inside his new tent. The space was perfect, with multiple parts that could be called rooms, and the tent colors were beautiful under the moonlight. But Roxas didn't spend too much time examining his living space at the moment; instead his mind was on more important and provocative matters.

He was separated from his wife during the commotion and was told to meet her inside their new home, so Roxas took it upon himself to wait on the bed. He knew what was coming next, and he couldn't feel more stressed then he was right now. The spiky haired blonde wasn't particularly an expert on the subject matter between married couple, and he wouldn't imagine that he'll be partaking in it so soon in his life.

Yuna and Rikku tried giving him some tips but Roxas declined out of embarrassment, but now he wished he would've heard their suggestions now that he had time to think about it. First impressions are important, but the first act of sexual intimacy was even more important, and Roxas had no idea where to start. Guess the first thing to do is to get rid of his ceremonial robes, quietly peeling off the garments until he only wore his shorts.

The tent was dark with only a single lantern providing little light to the room, hopefully concealing how unimpressive his muscular figure was in his opinion. It was at this point that he thought about his parents and siblings, who were probably mourning him after not returning from the sea. It saddened him inside but he'll try to live a good life for them, hopefully with a happy marriage after tonight.

Roxas looked up when he heard someone entering the living room, seeing his wife standing silently as she kept her eyes on her husband. He couldn't speak or look away, watching blankly as the shaman beauty lifted her hand and waved it once in front of her, lighting the candles around the room with her magic. The bed room was now lit with multiple sources, the couple's shadows dancing to the many lights.

Without another word Lulu adjusted her shoulders and her fur coat started to slip from her body, but before Roxas could protest, the coat had already fallen to her bare feet. Roxas stared in utter astonishment at his naked wife, mentally burning every inch of her figure permanently into his memories. His heart skipped every other beat, cold sweat rolled down the sides of his face, and his pants got tighter in an instant.

Lulu wore nothing under her fur coat, now wearing nothing but skin, a few necklaces around her neck, long black stockings that reached to her thighs, and still carried her dark makeup that shadowed her face. Her skin was pale and pure, her finger and toe nails painted with a shade of purple, along with her succulent lips, and her body was curved in all the right places. The blonde's eyes first met up with her breasts, marveling on how large and profound they were, and how much his lust wanted to hold them in his hands. Then his eyes descended down to her womanhood, gulping as he saw a woman's nether region for the first time, the awaiting area telling him 'plant a seed and it will grow'.

Lulu was a woman in her right, with the posture and body to show it, and Roxas was her husband now. Even though she was exposing herself to the fullest, she still kept her calm frown and showed no signs of embarrassment, unlike her young husband who was making a permanent blush imprinted on his cheeks. Roxas jolted when she took the first step towards him, watching in fright as she slowly walked towards him with seductive steps.

"L- Lulu... you don't have to-" he stuttered.

The shaman beauty placed her index finger on his lips and cooed him into a silence haze, only to replace her finger with her lips as she started bestowing him moist kiss. Roxas melted into her kisses and was completely oblivious to her hands working his shorts down his waist, letting his member free as he allowed her tongue to excavate his mouth. Their saliva mixed, their tongues danced, and both swallowed whatever substance they shared.

Lulu separated their lips and directed her attention down to his revealed member, curving her frown into a slight smile as she enjoyed how his length was so... bulky. Before the spiky blonde could protest any further, his wife had already descended down until she was on her knees between his legs, breathing hot air on the tip of his member that sent shivers of pleasure through his body.

"Y- You don't have to do this," he begged, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets.

The shaman beauty cooed again, silencing her nervous husband as she gave him a teasing lick on the tip of his member, making him clench up and grunt from the sudden surge of pleasure. She wanted her husband to relax, to seduce him and allow her to do what she pleased, so she increased the pleasure on his member by squeezing it between her large breasts. With her hands, Lulu embraced her husband's length in her inner valley, consuming it in heat and softness that intensified the enjoying feeling in the blonde's body.

Lulu squeezed, rubbed, and licked her young husband's length, enjoying the groans and grunts like sweet music to her ears. As time went by, she increased her speed and lapped fiercely on the head with her tongue, engulfing the member entirely in her breasts, astounding the blonde on how voluptuous she was.

The pleasurable feeling started to boil over and Roxas couldn't hold it any longer, grunting in bliss as he released his seed into his wife's mouth, who welcomed her reward and accepted his essence with every gulp. The shaman beauty closed her eyes and slowly coaxed the rest of his seed with her breasts, suckling the head of his member as some white essence managed to spill on her purple lips, and a drop fell to her left breast. After cleaning his shaft, licking the white substance from her lips, and brushing the drop on her breast onto her finger and sucking it clean, Lulu rose from her spot and started granting moist kisses to her young lover's lips.

Roxas felt completely empty of energy, unable to deny or respond as he melted into his wife's embrace and let her take charge. Meanwhile, Lulu straddled him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him stable as she claimed his mouth and fed him her saliva, releasing soft moans as she enjoyed this love making with a younger man.

When the time was right, she grabbed her husband's head and lowered him until his face was smothered between her breasts. The spiky blonde moaned and allowed himself to dive deeper into her hidden valley, raising a hand to lightly grasp her large breast and gently knead it in his palm, rubbing his thumb over her rosy nipple as he motioned his head further to slip her tip between his lips. He claimed her rosy tip in his mouth and lapped his tongue over it, suckling it like an infant as his wife comforted him by brushing his hair with her hand.

"Slowly now," she whispered, feeling her lover's mouth suck vigorously on her breast.

Roxas was immersed in the breastfeeding, squeezing her breasts as he continued to suckle the cherry tip, stopping only to switch to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. The taste was intoxicating, her skin was delicious and he couldn't get enough, engulfing the skin around her nipple into his mouth as he suckled further.

When Lulu had enough of the treatment, she pushed her young husband down onto his back and positioned herself above his awaiting member. She grabbed the base of his shaft without warning, earning a groan from the blonde as she prepared to impale herself with his bulky member.

"L- Lulu... I lo-" he groaned, feeling her finger on his lips yet again as he fell under her spell.

"Let me do the work," she cooed, brushing the head of his length on her nether lips. "All you have to do... is watch."

With a single motion, she consumed her husband's length into her womanhood, both releasing soft moans as pleasure surged through their bodies as they adjust to the space. Roxas clenched the bed sheets as he felt his woman's moist walls consume his member with warmth, while Lulu stared up into the tent's ceiling as she felt her man's shaft pierce through her barriers and send her waves of bliss.

After a few minutes of getting used to each other's company, the dark shaman began to slowly grind on her husband's waist, positioning her hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him with her piercing orange eyes. Meanwhile, Roxas clenched his teeth and stared up at his wife with hazed eyes, feeling the warmth of her nether leave and come again, drenching his member with her juices and creating soft slapping noises as Lulu increased her rhythm.

As the intensity of their love making increased, Lulu's breasts started to bounce along with her necklaces, hypnotizing the blonde's eyes as he watched her voluptuous orbs dance in front of him. He couldn't let them be alone; Roxas reached up and started massaging his wife's soft breasts in his hands. He was amazed that his large hands still couldn't hold all of her round orbs, occupying his thumbs by rubbing them over her rosy nipples as she continued to ride him endlessly.

"Lulu, this feels so... good," he grunted, feeling the pleasure in his body start to boil.

The dark mage didn't respond, she didn't need to, she only stared down at him with hazy orange eyes as she slammed down on his pelvis. She lowered down to claim his mouth again, biting his lower lip, and brushing her front locks on his face. But both were entering their denouement, moaning loudly as their private regions were blazing with pleasure, and the slapping sounds they were making became moister.

Roxas wouldn't be surprised if anyone outside the tent could hear them; he could barely hear his own thoughts as his wife gasped pleasurable moans. He never would have dreamed of committing these rather vulgar acts, yet he figured they were custom in this tribal village so the guilt didn't stain his heart, especially when it was from such a beautiful goddess as his wife.

His eyes opened slightly to marvel the sight before him, seeing his wife ride him endlessly as her necklaces, black hair, and breasts bounced in sync with her plunges. Sweat glistened off her pale skin, providing an orange hue around her body from the nearby candles. Her lips were slightly parted so she could breathe, while her orange eyes stared intensely at him, gripping his shoulders harder as her bliss began to boil over.

Lulu arched her back and released a feminine cry, reaching the end of her climax. Her nether region squeezing hard on her husband's shaft, flooding his member with her inner nectar, and nearly sending him over the edge along with her.

Roxas' eyes twitched as he felt her warm juices coax his sensitive length, releasing a choked groan as his climax came quicker than he expected.

"Lulu... I'm gonna..." he warned, feeling the end coming.

"Release," she cooed, continuing her plunges to force her partner to join her. "Bless me with a child."

He didn't need to be told twice; Roxas placed his hands on her waist and arched his back, pushing his member as deep as it could as he unloaded his second seed into her flourished womb. His warm essence poured out violently into her wet cavern, passing her cervix and making his woman gasp from the warm feeling. After rolling off his climax, Roxas collapsed on the bed while his wife remained diligent on top of him.

Lulu lowered and gave him a comforting kiss, placing a hand on his cheek as she sucked on his lower lip. The couple moaned softly as they gave each other sloppy kisses, adding their tongues for good effect, and spreading their mouths as they fully immersed in the intimate moment.

"I love you," Roxas admitted between kisses.

"And I you," Lulu whispered, smothering him with more mouth to mouth action.

Their intimacy lasted for a moment, before the shaman beauty decided to finally end it. She separated herself from her partner and stood near the bed, turning for a moment while Roxas eyed her backside. He had to admit that her rear was rather profound, only proving the fact that she was a woman entirely, and he loved every minute of it. Just seeing her in nothing but black stockings covering her long legs made his arousal rise and energy return to his body, enough for him to balance himself on his elbows as he watched her move around the tent.

After the shaman beauty was done doing what she was doing, she turned to her husband and gave him the exciting news. "We are not done yet, my husband."

Roxas wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled weakly. "I- I'm ready when you are."

Lulu crawled back on the bed and hovered over him, glancing down at his member as she changed course. "But first," she whispered.

Roxas released a choked groan as his wife claimed his length into her mouth, cleaning his shaft from their last act. He placed a hand on her head, tangling his fingers in her black locks as she suckled his length, already getting him close to the edge as he continued to groan pleasurable moans.

* * *

The night was still young and the two lovers laid exhausted on the bed, Roxas staying up at the tent ceiling while his wife rested her head on his shoulder. After many positions, breaks, and continues, they finally collapsed to an end and one was left empty while the other was full. The two released heavy breaths, their legs tangled together under the sheets, and Lulu's hand making circular motions around his chest.

"You did well," she spoke softly.

Roxas chuckled and blushed with embarrassment, unable to come up with words to respond as he still felt kinda blurred from the experience. He was also struck with the realization of what he just committed; he's now married with a tribal leader, who's a beautiful shaman witch that he just got done pleasuring.

"We'll have to commit this ritual for next few nights," Lulu said happily, adjusting her head on his shoulder. "Just to make sure."

Roxas felt a twinge of courage and had to ask. "We could go again... if you want?"

Lulu quietly positioned herself over him and lowered her head to place her purple lips onto his, giving him a moist kiss that no doubt bestowed a spell that would bind him to her forever.

"Then let me start us off..."

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
